


Just Another Victim

by Jinxxer2208



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, Gen, Spiders, Violence, graphic death, graphic depictions of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:10:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2664818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxxer2208/pseuds/Jinxxer2208
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spidermom's feeding habits, from an unnamed trolls POV.</p><p> </p><p>Based on a prompt- Write from an unusual POV, like a victim of Spidermom or Eridan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Victim

I felt the heavy rope dig into my wrists, the wiry cord biting at the hide like an untamed barkbeast. This blueblood was notorious, the descendent of Marquise Spinneret Mindfang, murderer and psychotic flarper know throughout Alternia for her custodian’s fancy for trolls.   
Not that murder was uncommon.  
She and her Scourge Sister were the best flarpers around, until their rival team, Team Charge, broke because she killed one member and paralyzed the other. She had gone so far as to blind her own teammate, and I was her next victim?  
I didn’t understand, why was she doing this? Most lusii got along just fine on what meager supplies their charge could collect them, not many ate trolls. How massive was this thing?   
I watched as the violet-blooded seadweller with her shot a bolt of light from a huge weapon, much larger than my own meager pistols, straight into my custodian's barkbeastly chest. Guilt flared as kelly green blood poured out of him, and the seadweller dragged him off. I could see his own lusus’ saddle shift as he plunged under the stormy water. Damn, damn, damn!  
I was officially fucked.   
The blueblooded bitch dragged me by the collar of my thick shirt onto the deck of her ship. With a trapdoor and a heavy kick to the chest, I fell backwards, downwards, and landed hard in a dark, damp room. Whimpers of other trolls around me made me realise I wasn’t alone.   
I lifted my head, and cried out in pain. I felt a heavy weight fall from my scalp, a deep bone pain radiating out from the break.   
A small rustblood, no older than four or five sweeps, crawled out from a turned-over crate.  
With a gut-wrenching wave of shock I realised she was handing me my broken horn. 

Hours later, when my scalp stopped gushing and I became used to the uneven weight of my head, I started talking to the other people around me. The lowest blood, a deep maroon. The highest, a teal-green. ( I knew this because almost everyone was bleeding, and bright colors stand out.)

After so long that I had bruises from sitting on the floor and we’d gotten two new additions, (another rust-blood and a green-blood, like me,) we were dragged by the shackles towards a huge courtyard, where we were released. I rubbed my wrists, wiping olive blood away from the raw skin, when I saw it. A huge, convulsing creature.   
The lusus.  
She stalked up behind the little rustblood who’d handed me my horn and pounced, sinking her jaws into the poor girl’s chest and back. I turned away, not wanting the sickening cracks to match up to visuals.  
A mistake.   
I felt spidery legs dig into my shirt, ripping it away from my chest and pulling me up by the collarbones.  
I began praying to the Signless, an old belief, but it did nothing.   
Her long fangs sunk into my back and came out between my flat ribs, and pressing. I coughed, spattering my gutterblood onto the teal next to me. I dug my claws into her face, failing to hit an eye, and only angering her enough to bite harder, pumping more venom into me.  
I felt every tendon and bone and muscle snap as she bit my body in half, and olive blood poured from my skin. 

I watched as my legs hit the stones with a sickening squish, and I felt her crush me.  
I felt myself die.  
At least it was over.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it. Any tips?


End file.
